The Horny Hanyou
by Raven-2010
Summary: Mating sesson Inuyasha's in heat, & is constantly interupted when trying to relieve it, he gets revenge on Jaken & others with hilarious nasty tricks, Kag looks for finds Inu & gives him a hot surprise, updated extended, comedy romance LEMONS Inu/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Media do, Rated R Lemons**

Updated extended April 14 2011, Inu/Kag

**The horny Hanyou**

**By raven 2010 June 14 2010 **

Inuyasha had been acting very strangely he was cold, moody, distant, and was disappearing for extended periods of time every day seemingly wanting to be away from everyone. And when he was around he was exceptionally grouchy for days at a time, it was driving Kagome crazy because she didn't know why but she was determined to find out

What his group didn't know was that it was mating season for all Youkai and Hanyou,. The poor Hanyou assuming he was alone in the forest was relieving himself of his aching torment and was about to release' then he heard a familiar voice the last one on earth he wanted to hear right now

"Inuyasha whatcha doing?

"Shippou cant you see I need privacy? how would you like it somebody was watching you while your trying to take a piss? Now get the hell out of here before I dig a hole and bury you up to your neck"

"I'll tell Kagome on you"

I'll tell Kagome" Inuyasha mimicked in a whiny voice "Go ahead runt like I care" Inuyasha replied

"Buttyasha"

Remember runt Kagome can't be with you 24 hours a day, and when she aint around not only will I keep my promise to bury you up to your neck I'll pee on ya to and dog demons pee way more then humans" ,

Shippou cringed "eeeew" he said then ran

As Shippou ran "Remember runt there's always option 2, I put honey all over ya and bury you up to your neck in a hole full of ants" Inuyasha promised

Inuyasha went to find cold water he did and got in he was finally relaxed and was rid of his fever, when Kagome walked by not knowing that he was there. His fever returned he felt himself harden again,then jumped out of the water and took off at warp speed

"Cant a guy be left alone have some privacy, and relief without being interrupted" he thought, he was thinking about Kagome and again nearly succeeded in relieving himself when Jaken cameupon him.

"Filthy half breed, what are you doing here?" Jaken said

Inuyasha closed his hakama turned around faced Jaken and an evil smile crossed his lips,

he grabbed Jaken by the nape of his neck, stripped him down to, and left him in nothing but his under garments, tied him to a tree with his own clothes, made a quick batch of dye from some nearby berries and poured it over Jaken's head turning the little toad and his clothes pink

Ah Un merely looked on without a care. Inuyasha then to further get vengeance on, and humiliate the little pest put a wreath of flowers around his head. The little toad screeched "Lord Sesshoumaru will kill you for this"

"Like I give a rats ass you filthy little green toad turd"Inuyasha said and laughed "It could'a been worse toad turd I could have turned you into a girl, and a human one at that I mean think about a human hating toad becoming one" Wonder what Sesshoumaru would do then? He he he" Inuyasha laughed evilly

"Let me go, Jaken said

"If you would prefer I could kill and cook you before I go to spare you the humiliation, I detest toad meat but I'm sure there are other demons who'd love a free meal"

"No lord Inuyasha"

"Ahh that's what I thought" Inuyasha replied "Oh and Jakara Sesshoumaru aint gonna do a damn thing to me because he'll know the reason why I did it, maybe the next time you come up on a guy in the woods you'll mind your damn business keep your trap shut and keep going, be glad that's all I did to ya"

Inuyasha took off like a bat out of hell at warp speed looking for a new place to be alone,

Kagome was looking for Inuyasha she was determined to findout what was going on but was unsuccessful

Inuyasha finally found a nice cool cave to hide out in and was about to have relief from his fever, and heat when the monkey sprites who had in the past for a joke bound him to a boulder with a charm came to the cave, Inuyasha said "Go away now or die" they refused

"Your not our boss" the head sprite said

"Have it your way, but don't say I didn't warn you" Inuyasha said, and grinned

Inuyasha looked and grinned at them evilly and thought hmm payback for this, and the boulder incident. He grabbed them and with a few magic's of his own that he had learned he bound them to a boulder, then took some herb powder that caused itching and spread it on them all over, they started to itch and scratch

Inuyasha started to walk away when they yelled "Hey you can't leave us here like this" Inuyasha's only response was to laugh sadistically

"So you don't wanna be left like this, ok I can fix that" Inuyasha replied

The monkey sprites all let out sighs of relief. sSince the cave was on the top of a very steep hill Inuyasha smiled and pushed the boulder down the hill causing it to roll, and watched as the boulder rolled down the hill, and across a long piece of land that was nothing but rocks and dirt then he took off

Meanwhile Inuyasha found another cave this time one hidden behind a water fall, where this time he opted to sleep instead of doing anything else, then head back to camp later on. At camp Kagome spotted Totosai on his ox flying by, and called out to him he landed in front of her

"How are you young lady? Totosai asked

"Ok I guess but I'm worried about Inuyasha" Kagome replied, then proceeded to tell him everything.

Totosai grinned and said "Mmy poor girl you don't know it's mating season for Youkai, and Hanyou, Inuyasha is in heat and is seeking to be alone and get relief, The reason he's been avoiding you is because he loves you but doesn't want to take you that way, and fears that he'll lose control wanting you as bad'ly as he does"

"That baka I could help him" Kagome said

"Are you ready fort that, and are you sure you want to do that my dear?

"Yes Totosai I am 18 today, I was going to surprise him today but he hasn't come back yet and I don't know where to find him" Totosai could you help me do that?

"Yes I can help you track him he can't escape this old nose, or my senses no matter how well he hides himself, hop on we shall start now" Totosai told her

Kagome left the others a note and took her back pack with her. Totsai grinned and thought "Inuyasha's lucky this little minx doesn't plan leaving him, or returning to camp to soon

It didn't take Totosai long to pick up his trail were here my dear, he's in that cave behind the waterfall" Totosai flew her near the entrance

"Thank you Totosai she whispered"

Y"our welcome"

She dismounted the ox and went in. Totosai swiftly left, catching her scent Inuyasha's eye's snapped open, he thought "No it can't be" his sleepy eyes adjusted and saw that it was no dream she was real "The wench doesn't know what she is getting herself into" he said in his mind

**Lemon starts**

"Kagome you shouldn't be here right now" she said nothing but immediately went over to and straddled him "Kagome please don't do this"

She rubbed back and forth against his crotch, he dug his claws into the rocks that lay at his sides on the floor of the cave where he sat against the wall his fever increased 3 fold "Oh gods Kagome stop, if you don't once I lose control there'll be no stopping me" but she didn't

"Inuyasha it's my 18th birthday today, I was going to surprise you with this but you never returned. So I saw Totosai and asked him to help me that's how I found you, I know you love me, and I love you"

"Yeah gome I do always did"

She passionately kissed him using the tip of her tongue to part his lips he held her by her hips, she started kissing his neck at the same time opened and untied his haori then worked her way down his chest. He was panting

"Gods woman your gonna kill me" She licked his nipples he bucked beneath her

"Not only pretty, but tastes good to" she teased, then went back to her task

"Ooh Gome, he moaned are you sure?"

"Yes Inuyasha I'm sure, I need this as much as you do"

The scent of her arousal broke his control he started kissing her wildly, she got his haori off in no time he slipped her dress off over her head and noticed she had no bra on, and his hungry eyes admired the feast before him, he gently sucked on and licked her nipples

"Yes Inuyasha" she moaned

She ran her hands over his strong muscular arms, then ran the tip of her hot tongue around the edges of his cute ears that she loved so much making him moan deeply, then he growled in approval, he tightened his grip on her. When she slipped one of her hands down into his hakama he thrust into her hand, then she began to pull them down past his hips

She went back on her knees, he raised himself off the ground enough so she could pull them off, then with his claws her sliced her panties off. She mounted him again and being unable to wait anymore while they locked eyes

She said please "Inuyasha don't close your eyes, I want to look into your beautiful eyes"

She then shocked him when she grabbed his manhood and impaled herself on it, sheathing hip up to the hilt, he flinched waiting for her to scream but it never came. Instead she moved up and down on his long thick length and came immediately to his delight it puta smile lit his angelic face.

"_**Inuyashaaa" **_she screamed as the liquid from her many orgasms ran down drowning his shaft

"Ok wench now it's my turn" he gently laid her on her back and tasted her, and at the same time teased and torturing her with his skillful tongue after awhile, then went he plunged it inside her she nearly lost her mind, he thrust his tongue in and out until she couldn't take anymore, he wouldn't stop till she climaxed and she did hard

My turn" she said with a smirk, he took his length in her mouth and tormented him with her mouth, lips and tongue, the coil in his belly grew so tight it was ready to snap, he could not take anymore

"Gome stop I need to be inside you now" He mounted and entered her while moving in and out of her "Kagome I know you love me but will you be mine, and be my mate?

"Yes" without hesitation she answered

She began to buck wildly under him then thrust her hips he sped up his pace "Please Inuyasha harder? ohhhh Gods yes, faster, Inu ya shaaaa, please more don't stop" he happily obliged

"That's it Gome tell me "Oh shit Kagome you feel so fucking , so tight, you make me so crazy I almost can't stand it"

She screamed his name, then he kissed her they both started coming that's when he broke the kiss and marked her, she became a Hanyouess their powers became one, and at the same time she marked him

He slumped over her but didn't pull out "Thank you Kagome I've never been this happy in my whole life"

They rested for a time then she wrapped her legs around his waist and began rubbing against him he became hard again fast, eager to both please, and enjoy he started moving inside her again

"Inuyasha harder ooooh that's it" they both began coming one release after the other, the benefit of being a dog demon he could do that

"Kagome" he moaned

Faster ohhhh gods yes, _**Inuyashs yesss"**_

"_**Kagomeee"**_

They slept then woke up he jokingly said "Are you sure your not an assassin working for Naraku? trying to kill me

"You started it, I was only visiting and look what happened" she teased

"Yeah right ya horny wench" he teased "I was an innocent virgin till you came to my cave and took advantage of me, happy birthday Gome"

**Lemon ends**

A week later they returned to camp Miroku couldn't resist "Inuyasha my friend I see you are still able to walk"

"Ah shut it monk"

"Inuyasha remind me to do something nice for Totosai to thank him"

"I'll do it Kagome, I know just what he wants"

"Oh yeah before I forget Inuyasha Sesshoumaru came and left this for you, he said you'd know what it was about" Sango said, Inuyasha took then opened the scroll, and read the message

**Little brother when I returned I saw what you had done and found Jaken the way you left him. I know why you did it, and might I say he never looked better. Also for the first time ever I say thank you, wish I had of thought of it"**

**Sesshoumaru**

Inuyasha laughed "What's so funny? Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all asked

He let them read the scroll, then told them what he did to Jaken they cracked up laughing, Inuyasha and Kagome stayed relaxed ate and Inuyasha told the group what he did to the monkey sprites they were surprised but loved it

"Yeah we knew about shippou when he returned he told us and we loved it" Sango said

"Inuyasha I want to tell you something" Kagome said

"Yeah what?

Then Kagome stood in front of him bent over and with the tip of her tongue traced along the edges of his ea. "Oh that's what you wanna tell me, hah my wench?"

"Ah ha' she replied

"Oi Miroku tell Shippou if he follows, or comes after me I'll make good on that promise" with that he threw Kagome over his shoulder and ran

"Consider it done"

On the way to their destination Kagome managed to got one of her hands up and gently rubbed one of his ears "I want him so horny till he feels like his balls are gonna explode, and he cant stand it" she thought

"Oh I'm going to get her for this, if my damn dick doesn't explode before I get there" he thought

Deep in the forest he stopped, then stripped himself, and Kagome "Ahhh yes sexy I don't want to go back to camp to soon" what about you? Kagome asked

"No lets stay here for a few hours" Inuyasha answered "Rub my ear on the way here will ya" to torture her, and get even he lay on top of her rubbing his manhood against her pearl and opening, and at the same time rubbed her hanyouess ears "See how it feels" he said "That's what you do to me

"She begged "Inuyasha please?

"Please what?

"Inuyasha stop torturing me"

"Oh you mean like you did me on the way here, and I felt like me damn dick was gonna explode before we made it here"

"Ok ,ok I'm sorry" Kagome said

"Now wench I'm gonna fuck your brains out" theymated throughout the day


End file.
